


Opposite Platforms

by LilyPadElliot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 6





	Opposite Platforms

The train shot past. It blasted cold air on the already freezing pedestrians, all cursing the lack of indoor waiting rooms.

It was all so grey. So cold. But that was December. Even with the blinding bright Christmas lights, the blanket of monochrome suffocated the love of the decorations.

But two people. Two men stood brighter, without even meaning to. Maybe it was their clothes, or maybe it was just.. them.

Remus Duke, a seamster, dressed head to toe is green sparkles, you'd think it was for the season, but no. This extravagant man was dressed for something. He was overdressed of course, but that was who he was. Everyone who met him had a drastically different opinion. No person thought nearly the same about him. A human of little routine.

The other side of the station, was Logan Dodson. A librarian. This gentlemen had always tried so desperately to fit in, to blend into the monochromatic world he longed to be a part of, but luck, ever present, had never allowed him such peace. He was dressed in a full three piece, which wouldn't have been odd for him, however what was strange was his broach, sparkles amongst the dull blue. Something that somehow made him that much more noticeable.

On opposite platforms, their eyes met. The world seemed to slow. The wind seemed to calm. A knowing glint shone in their eyes.

Remus was first to move, shocking the world back into motion. He began walking to the bridge. Drawn to his opposite. The cold nostalgia that chilled his bones.

"The wedding?"

"How did you know?"

"Well with that broach, you're clearly dressed up."

A small smirk crossed the librarians face, the soft sarcastic tone was warm to his ears.

"It's been a while."

"It's shocking. Four years."

"Four years go fast."

"I almost forgot."

Silence fell between them. Before Remuss tired voice broke the ice once more,

"You always had a problem with that."

"You never forgave me."

"It wasn't forgiving. It's the forgetting I have trouble with."

"That's why we were good."

"It's why we didn't work."

Another silence. It clung to their mouths like a bad taste, not letting them speak the thousands of thoughts in their minds. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, gawping like a goldfish.

"Nothing to say?"

"Unusual I know..."

They both sigh.

"Do you hate me?"

"What? No no of course I don't. I just-"

"Just?"

"I don't think I got over it."

"I'm glad I'm not alone."

A pause.

"Oh. Really?"

"Really."

The distant clack of the train began to fill their ears.

"Is this your one?"

"Yeah. Not going on the same train?"

"...I have a different stop to go to first."

"I suppose I'll see you there."

The train doors opened as Logan stepped in.

"Yeah," Remus gave a sad smile and small wave as the doors closed in front of him, "I suppose you will."


End file.
